


Оргии в эпоху Ренессанса

by asti_martini



Series: Байки за кадром и вбоквелы из процесса [3]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Time Travel, и всратый эстет, стив хитрая жопа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: Стив когда-то (почти в шутку) сказал Тони, что был бы не против переспать с Рафаэлем Санти. А потом Тони изобрел машину времени.





	Оргии в эпоху Ренессанса

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Renaissance Orgies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049125) by [asti_martini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini)



> #автор_сраный_алкаш
> 
> На моменте, когда да Винчи наигрывает на арфе "нечто возвышенное", автор представлял себе проигрыш из "Реки любви" Би-2. Но я не настаиваю. :)

Нью-Йорк, 2023

Тони страшно не любил, когда им пытались манипулировать, но некоторые индивидуумы по-другому жить просто не могут. Это было одной из причин, почему он не брал вещи из рук товарищей, с которыми не был достаточно хорошо знаком: повышенная тактильная внушаемость – та еще сучка, и, даже зная собственные косяки, некоторым формам давлениям Тони противостоял с огромным трудом. 

Подсознание считало, что человек, притаскивающий еду или выпивку, не может быть скотиной. Ну-ну, Оби, к примеру, частенько притаскивал Тони его любимую пиццу, и чем все закончилось?

Стив определенно был пусть и почти родной, но сволочью. И эта сволочь была прекрасно осведомлена, каким видам давления Тони противостоит с наибольшим трудом. Так что, увидев в лаборатории Стива с кофе и тайской едой, Тони понял, что у него попробуют выпросить что-нибудь весьма существенное. 

А главное – что бы это, блин, могло быть? Они с Брюсом и Ракетой как раз собирали машину времени, это ведь именно то, зачем Стив с Наташей и Лэнгом к нему пришли, так чего ему еще было надобно? 

\- Это что?

\- Зеленый карри, тройной эспрессо со льдом.

\- Очень черный?

\- Неизъяснимо.

Стив с милой улыбкой поставил перед Тони контейнер и стаканчик, обошел кресло, потрепал по загривку.

С КОЗЫРЕЙ ПОШЕЛ, СУЧАРА?

Тони глубоко вздохнул, сжал руки, чтобы не потянуться к подношению, и сварливо поинтересовался:

\- Тебе что надо?

Кофе, судя по запаху, был эфиопский и приятно манил, а Стив продолжал мягко гладить Тони по плечам, словно заботливая мамочка. С-с-сволочь.

\- У нас достаточно частиц Пима для двух тест-драйвов, верно?

Всего-то? Тони облегченно фыркнул и потянулся к стакану.

\- А что, хочешь быть подопытным кроликом? Да без про...

Тони не договорил. Он увидел осветившееся лихорадочно-радостным предвкушением лицо адреналинового наркомана и вдруг припомнил одну беседу десятилетней давности, которая началась с разговора о гомоэротизме в документалках. 

Мечтательное выражение стивовской моськи, когда они в четырнадцатом году осматривали в Лувре полотна эпохи Ренессанса, вспыхнуло в его мозгу, как загоревшаяся бензоколонка.

\- ВОТ УЖ НЕТ.

***

\- Не подпускай Стива к квантовому тоннелю, серьезно, Брюс, просто не смей, я попробую отвлечь его на что-нибудь, пока вы будете проводить тест, - быстро проговорил Тони бешено сверкая глазами.

\- А что не так? – доброжелательно поинтересовался Брюс.

\- Этот обсосок захотел смотаться во Флоренцию, - лаконично ответил Тони, нервно постукивая пальцами по косяку.

\- Окей, чувак захотел немного оттянуться перед операцией по спасению Вселенной, почему бы нет? – пожал плечами возившийся с настройками Ракета.

\- О, ребят, вы недооцениваете злобный гений нашего капитана. Он хочет смотаться в шестнадцатый век и трахнуть флорентийских черепашек-ниндзя!

Повисло неловкое молчание. Ракета всей своей пушистой мордой выражал вопрос «что, блять?» и, видимо, представлял Стива в постели с морскими черепахами. Брюс же снял очки и стал искать в глазах Тони знак того, что это была такая безобидная шутка. Но нет, Тони был серьезен, как струя перца в лицо.

\- С каких пор Кэп стал зоофилом? – наморщив свой длинный мохнатый нос, спросил Ракета.

\- Спокойно, это не такие черепашки, - махнул большой зеленой ладонью Брюс. - Тони, ты уверен? 

\- Всю неделю я смутно слышал рингтоны от совы Дуолинго с его телефона. – Тони частил, как всегда, когда волновался. - Я взломал его облако, этот сук проходит ускоренный курс итальянского. Он все спланировал и сегодня подкатил к мне с тайской жратвой, чтобы вписаться на тест-драйв. - Судя по выражению лица, попытка подкупа выбесила Тони больше всего.

\- Тони, это точно не паранойя? Он прямо сказал тебе, что хочет в шестнадцатый век, а не в отпуск и походить по достопримечательностям?

\- Он еще в тринадцатом году говорил, что из всех мужиков мира трахнул бы разве что Рафаэля! ДА, именно того Рафаэля Санти, который художник! Его в лучшем случае сожгут за колдовство, а в худшем – нам придется срочно искать лекарство от чумы! БРЮС, НАМ НЕЛЬЗЯ ТАК РИСКОВАТЬ.

***

Нью-Джерси, 1970

Стив взял четыре капсулы с частицами Пима вместо требуемых двух и растянул губы в ухмылке Гринча.

***

Флоренция, 1505

Рафаэль спокойно выпивал с приятелями, когда дверь в таверну распахнулась, и его взору явилось невероятное создание. Высокий, широкоплечий ангел с золотыми волосами, глазами, голубыми, как горные озера, и идеальной, белоснежной улыбкой. Одним словом, совершенство. 

Оказалось, совершенство пришло в сие злачное заведение по его, Рафаэля, душу. По-итальянски, правда, златокудрый ангел говорил не слишком хорошо, иногда переходя на латынь, но Рафаэль уже готов был простить ему абсолютно все. Один теплый взгляд этого чудного создания – это считай мешок золота для продавца индульгенций.

\- Ах, синьор, - идеальные губы Совершенства чувственно прижались к пальцам Рафаэля, - я большой поклонник вашего таланта.

Ладненько, чудное видение пора было уводить куда-нибудь в тихое место. Рафаэль очень не хотел, чтобы арест за содомию испортил ему вечер.

***

\- Что-то юный Рафаэль задерживается. Он ведь обещал зайти утром, я ничего не путаю?

Микеланджело (как обычно) работал над полотном. Леонардо, таинственно появившийся у него на свободной софе месяц назад (как и всегда, когда у него не было настроения нормально работать), перебирал струны небольшой самодельной арфы и фонтанировал бредовыми идеями. Микеланджело полагал, что если бы кардиналы услышали хотя бы половину из них, Леонардо бы быстро превратился из гениального изобретателя в жаркое из человечинки. 

\- Даже не знаю, может, встретил кого-нибудь, как у него это обычно бывает? – отстраненно ответил Микеланджело.

Словно в ответ на его предположение раздался знакомый стук.

\- Синьоры. – Рафаэль выглядел таким счастливым, словно на него снизошла вся небесная благодать. – Вчера я встретил... Давида. Адониса. Аполлона. Само Совершенство… и теперь хочу вас познакомить. 

Рафаэль пропустил момент, когда его «братья по кисти» обменялись устало-ироничными взглядами, и, помахав кому-то с крыльца, позвал:

\- Стефано, ангел мой, сюда!

Входная дверь открылась шире, и в нее протиснулась новая зазноба Рафаэля. 

Микеланджело, выдохнув «святый Боже», выронил кисть. 

Леонардо наиграл на арфе что-то возвышенное, и, обратившись к Микеланджело, постановил:

\- Синьор, мы обязаны это запечатлеть. 

\- Я же говорил: Совершенство! – патетично воскликнул Рафаэль, не отрывая взгляда от своего польщенно розовеющего «Давида».

\- Да-да, мой юный друг, ты прав. – Леонардо дотянулся до пергамента и властно кивнул... как там Рафаэль сказал зовут это создание? А, точно, Стефано. – Раздевайся.

***

Нью-Йорк, 2023

\- Что за… ОЙ, МАМА. Стив, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты просто пообжимался в кладовке с тетей Пегги. 

\- Что, прости?

\- У тебя вся шея в засосах, паскуда, признавайся!

\- Не твое собачье дело, кто мне их наставил. 

\- Не-не, что-то мне тоже стало интересно. Сколько там капсул с частицами Пима ты спер?

\- Э-э-э...

\- Тебе так повезло, что ты не можешь подхватить сифилис. 

\- И как там во Флоренции дела с чумой? ПРИЗНАВАЙСЯ, РОДЖЕРС, ИЛИ Я ТЕБЯ ЗАРЕЖУ!

\- Меня больше волнует, как ты объяснил флорентийцам тот же скафандр. 

\- …сказал, что «А» на груди означает «архангел». 

\- СТИВ, ТЕБЯ МОГЛИ СЖЕЧЬ.

\- Силенок бы не хватило.

\- Окей, сколько ты там пробыл?

\- Э-э-э, недели три?

\- Пиздец, что ты там делал?

\- Не выражайся! Побыл моделью, навыки рисования прокачал, что такого. 

\- Ты давай про засосы рассказывай, Дон Жуан сраный. 

\- А не пошел бы ты, Тони?..

EL FIN


End file.
